Stepping Stones
by scottishfae
Summary: A walk in the park becomes something a bit romantic.


Title: Stepping Stones

Author: scottishfae

Pairing: Haruhi x ?

Rating: PG-ish

Word Count: 984

Summary: A walk in the park turns into something a bit more romantic.

All Standard Disclaimers Apply

The wind whipped through the pink lined branches of the sakura trees. The petals lifted in a flurry, a pink tornado ravaging the land before falling back to the ground to wash over the budding grass. Barely any green could be seen anymore through the debris.

The precisely planned gardens of the Ouran High School campus were both magnificent and magical. Each tree placed at a perfect alignment from the school and the other flora so that growth and longevity would be maximum and that the students and faculty could enjoy the beautiful landscaping from anywhere that the windows faced the garden. Like everything in Ouran, perfection for the students' comfort and pleasure was the highest priority.

Near the outer levels of the garden, closer to the tall gates that encompassed the prestigious school, was a stream that winded itself around the campus and into various gardens. Slow moving and crystal clear, the stream shimmered in the spring sun, showing the fish and wildlife that swam just beneath its surface.

It was common for "couples in love" to walk down the cobbled path that twisted around the gardens, running parallel to the stream at some points and perpendicular at others. At one point a low bridge, frequented by most students for its ease of crossing, lay over the bubbling stream. At another, polished cobblestone served as stepping-stones across the streams expanse.

He wandered the cobble path silently, listening to the giggling of the happy couples as they took their time viewing the blooming trees. Occasionally a couple would turn and nod a greeting, a girl or two would squeal at seeing a host club member outside of the third music room, but for the most part no one bothered him as he continued his way down the path on his own.

A small waterfall gurgled on his right. The stream picked up its current as it tumbled over the small cliff and over weather-rounded rocks. Once over the falls it slowed back down and drifted into its normal meandering current. The trees were becoming closer to the stream, pink petals drifted down with the current like little boats. Up ahead were the stepping-stones, barely visible for the trees.

The silence greeted him, most of the couples long ago retiring to laze about on blankets or dip their feet over the low-hanging bridge. Passing by a group of trees he looked forward to the stepping-stone path that lay right ahead. His breath caught at the scene before him.

Haruhi balanced herself precariously on the rocks, leaning over to let her hand drift in the current. Her fingers made graceful arches in the water as it rushed past. Rippled patterns moved silently through the surface from each stroke of her finger. Absently he realized she was writing names. Their names. _His_ name.

"H-Haruhi?" he said, his voice quiet.

She lifted her head to view him. Her gaze seemed distance at first, as if looking _through_ him, but eventually she focused on his figure, standing just at the crest of the small hill before the stream. She smiled at him, her head still partially down. He couldn't help but blush, it wasn't one of her normal smiles, meant for the girls she held company with, or the friendly smiles she gave the other hosts. No, this one was genuine, meaningful...seductive even.

"With all the exotic scenery and enchanting environments the host club sets up inside," she spoke quietly. "It seems we forget the beauty here in front of us, on the outside."

Her eyes were once again looking down at the water. A few petals had collided with her fingers, forming a pink skin on the wet digits. She nimbly pulled them off and placed them back in the water to continue their journey.

"Ah, but didn't you once say that beauty is on the inside, not the outside?"

He walked down the small hill to stop at the stream bank. Haruhi stood and turned to look at him, still balancing on the smooth rocks. She smiled again: a brighter smile, one that reflected in her eyes. "Maybe, sometimes, it can be both."

"Both you say?" With grace and balance unique to him, he stepped out onto the rocks and made his way out to where Haruhi was standing. He smiled down at her, a mischievous grin. "Are you finally admitting I'm perfect?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, extending a hand to the other host member and promptly pushed him off the rock. He landed in the shallow stream, scaring the wildlife, and splashing water up onto Haruhi. She didn't seem to notice as she laughed at his angry expression.

"Haruhi!" He moaned in displeasure.

She continued to laugh at him, not noticing the glint in his eyes. Seconds later she found herself sitting next to him in the stream, her laughter gone. She glared over at him, mumbling under her breath.

"So it really is true," he said.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Beautiful men cannot be harmed by water alone."

"I'm not a man."

A smile split his face as he leaned forward. With is right hand he lifted her chin to angle her face upwards. "I know," he said quietly. "But you certainly are beautiful."

Before she could respond he closed the space between them and sealed their lips together. It lasted only for a brief moment. When he pulled away Haruhi sat there, her face flushed, and her eyes averted. "You have the corniest of lines," she said. "Seriously, how do you come up with them?"

He smiled at her and linked their water-drenched hands together. In the distance, the sounds of the other host club members could be heard.

But that was in the distance.

-fin

----

Reviews are a writer's wet dream!


End file.
